Life will go on
by Mary excellent
Summary: The leader of the phantom troupe was in a mission in another country, there he met the last person he had expect to see. Kurorox fem!Kurapika.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life will go on**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own hunter x hunter characters but I own my storylines, they are my original words.

**Main characters**: Kurapika, Kuroro, Shalnark, Leorio, Gon, Killua and Senritsu.

**Warning**: This story contains more than one couple and Kurapika, here, is Female. I know that there are a lot of people who don't like a fem Kurapika but I can't think about Kurapika as a boy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

A black- haired young man was walking in a really crowded street in one of the most ancient towns of China. He was not here to see sight or to enjoy himself; he was here for a specific mission, this mission will afford him a great sum of money and he was really in despair to have some money. Although, he had been in China before, he had never come to this historical town so he was a bit lost and he needs a lot of searching so he could finish his mission successfully. While he was roaming the streets to gain as much information as possible about his target, he saw a person he never thought that he may meet here in China. The so called person turned his head to him and their eyes met for the first time in two years. He knew how much this guy hates him and how much he wanted to kill him to have his revenge so he waited patiently for the guy's eyes to flare red and he readied himself to counter any attack from the said guy. But what shocked him was that the blond young man's eyes had not turned red and the face of the young remained calm and controlled as if he had not recognized him at all and that what Kuroro thought but his thought changed when the young blond guy started walking towards him with calm but determined steps until the distance which was separating them less than two meters.

* * *

Kuroro was prepared to fight, to deflect the attacks or to hear insults and loathings but wasn't ready to hear those words especially from this person,

"Hello, Kuroro," greeted calmly the young blond man.

Kuroro was not sure what he was supposed to do, he is now facing one of his worst and fiercest enemies and the said enemy was greeting him as if they were long- termed friends. So he stayed silent and he started to scrutinize the other guy carefully, he found some changes on the young chain- user. His hair was longer past his shoulders; his eyes were free from the black contacts showing his clear sapphire orbs and he seemed taller about two inches, his features seemed much cuter thanbefore and he seemed much mature and controlled. When the young Kuruta found no response from the older guy, he continued,

"It has been two years since last time we met each other," he said casually without any hint of resentment. Finally, the black- haired man was too curious about the change of the kuruta's demeanor so he decided to play the boy's game and acting in a civilized way towards each other.

"Yes, long time no sees you" replied the older man even more casually than the other guy.

"Why are you here,Kuroro?" asked the blond kuruta curiously.

"Finishing some business," replied the taller guy vaguely.

"I can ask the same to you,Kuruta." added the spider head.

"I am here to retrieve a pair of the scarlet eyes," replied the younger man frankly and his straightforwardness taken the other man aback because he was prepared to listen "It is none of your business" from the young guy.

"Great," all what Kuroro managed to say to the other man.

"I guess you are wondering why I am talking to you like this without trying to chop your head." Said the blond guy with a faint smile on his lips, seeing this smile was too much for Kuroro to endure. Now, he was sure that the kuruta must have lost his mind.

"Of course, I am curious why the sudden change towards me. As I remember the last time we met you were trying to kill me, "replied the spider head with a tint of confusion in his words.

"I will explain everything but first we need to find a place so we can talk." He said that then turned his back to the other man and started walking then gestured to the spider head to follow him and the other man had no option other than accepting the kuruta's invitation.

* * *

They walked around ten minutes until they reached a small cozy restaurant serving the local food, the kuruta pushed the curtain that blocked the entrance of the restaurant and entered and the other man in black followed him without objections from his side. Inside the restaurant, an old lady came to greet them

"Good evening, how can I help you?" asked the old woman politely.

"Good evening my lady, please, we need a secluded table so we can talk in private and we need some dinner," ordered the young kuruta with a kind soothing tone.

The old lady gave them a knowing smile then she ushered them to a faraway table so they can have some privacy then she bowed to them and left to bring them their dinner. After they settled on their seats, the blond guy remained silent for few moments so the raven haired man urged him to speak.

"You said you are going to explain your weird actions to me then blurt out quickly, you know I don't have all the day," said the spider head with impatience and annoyance clear on his tone. And he was awarded by a mischievous grin from the young blond,

"Before telling you my purposes, I want to ask you about something."

The class A criminal's annoyance has increased when he knew that the young kuruta was wasting his time or was trying to pry some information from him but he had had enough and he wanted to finish this conversation as soon as possible so he could continue his mission so he asked the other guy what he wanted to know and the kuruta surprised him by his question.

"Why did not you start hunting me after removing my nen- chain from your heart in the last year and half?" asked the blond guy curiously but there was a gleam of confusion and bewilderment in his eyes.

"I was not interested in hunting you back there because there was some more important issues I wanted to deal with,"

"Are you interested in finishing your revenge on me soon?" the young man asked and managed again to surprise the older man.

"No,not yet." Replied the raven- haired guy honestly.

"Great, "said the younger man while sighing in relief,

"Can you answer another question if you don't mind? "the kuruta added hopefully.

"No problem I guess,"

"What is your business here in China?"

"Seriously, I don't know why you are asking such a question because it is none of your business," commented the older guy furiously.

"I just want to help you finishing your business in a short notice, "said the blond young man innocently.

"And what do you want in return?" asked the other man suspiciously.

"I want you to be my partner that will be held tomorrow evening and you are the only person I knew in this country," explained the chain- user.

"And why do you want to attend this party? I thought that you are not the type of person who would waste his time attending some parties and social occasions."

"You are right I don't like partying but I have to attend this party in particular," confirmed the younger man positively.

"So why are you desperate to attend this party that you asked your archenemy to accompany you there?" the raven- haired man was seriously curious of the real motives of the kuruta.

"This party is not an ordinary party, the host of the party will held a small auction over some treasures and the scarlet eyes are one of those treasures," stated the blond guy with a serious look in his eyes that shows how much this party matters to him.

"Are you going to be one of those who put higher prices over the scarlet eyes?"

"If I bought the scarlet eyes this will raise the suspicions around me especially I already bought around three pairs from other auctions. The mafia people will start to question my relation to the scarlet eyes and the kuruta tribe and I don't want to take the risk of them discovering my heritage. They won't waste any chance in hunting me down and selling me to the higher bidder," shuddered the kuruta from the thought unintentionally.

"So what are you planning to do?" inquired the spider head inquisitively.

"I am going to steal them."

* * *

To be continued,

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**Life will go on**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hunter x hunter characters but I own my storylines, they are my original words.

**Main characters: **Kurapika, Kuroro, Shalnark, Leorio, Gon, Killua and Senritsu.

**Warning:** This story contains more than one couple and Kurapika, here, is Female. I know that there are a lot of people who don't like a fem Kurapika but I can't think about Kurapika as a boy.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"So what are you planning to do?" inquired the spider head inquisitively.

"I am going to steal them."

The spider head stared at the blonde chain user for few moments after hearing his intentions to steal the scarlet eyes with unbelievable amazement then he hid his stunned expression cleverly and returned to his previous cool one.

"I thought you are considering stealing from others is a taboo," he inquired curiously with a childish grin on his face.

"I am not going to use morals with people who know nothing about morals." replied the shorter guy with an equal cool expression and rewarded the dark headed young man with a grin either.

The phantom troupe boss knew for sure that the chain assassin has really changed from his previous statement then the boy started to live the real life and abandoned his isolated high moral thoughts and adapted a practical type of thinking so he could dig his way through the hard situations with the tough people he is dealing with. It is a ridiculously tiring thing to try to play fair with people who will never play fair so now the young blond boy will finally have the upper hand against those who are unlucky enough to be his target. This thought should have made him feeling worried that the boy will use any way legal or illegal to achieve his target but he didn't feel worried at all, he felt for a strange reason satisfaction. The raven- haired man became flabbergasted not only from the change on the blond guy but from his own strange behavior towards the other guy.

Before the dark- haired man say anything, their dinner has arrived by the lady who greeted them before and to his surprise, the blond boy did not waste a minute, he picked his chopsticks and dug in his food hungrily after devouring almost half of his food the blond kuruta finally noticed that the other guy has not touched his food yet so he stopped eating and raised his face towards the other guy to know why he did not his share of food.

"Are not you hungry?" asked the kuruta with eyes full of curiosity.

"Yes, I am but watching you eating is much fun." Replied the older guy honestly with a grin etched on his face.

"I worked hard all the day to gather information about the auction and the place where it will take place and I studied the ways in and out of the grand mansion and I draw a blueprint of it so I can use my chain browser the second time I will be there effectively and doing all things consumed my energy so I must eat well to replenish my energy. Did you get it now? "the blond kuruta babbled all this in one breath then shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth. The older man found the antics of the kuruta very funny that he was forced to really smile genuine to the blond guy. The kuruta saw the smile but he didn't smile back to the older guy, for no apparent reason, he was too stunned to react to such reaction from a class A criminal like him, he could not imagine that deadly person like that man could master such sincere emotion so he was now gaping at the other man as if he was growing another head.

The man who was clad in black found this moment his chance to stretch his hand forward and touch the side of the kuruta's mouth and this action snapped the blond hunter from his stupor and he swatted the hand away quickly and glared to the owner of this hand,

"What the hell do you think you are doing? " asked the young blond vehemently.

"Calm down, Kuruta, I was just removing a piece of rice which was stuck on your cheek," said the man in black while showing the piece of food to the blond who was eyeing him carefully to determine whether the older man was speaking the truth or just playing around then she sighed in defeat because she will never be able to know his true intentions as he is always known of his cunning ways so she decided to focus in finishing his meal as soon as possible.

When the spider head sensed that the blond hunter was not interested in arguing with him anymore, he also started eating his meal silently but there was this question which was plaguing his thoughts, "what the real intentions beyond the weird antics of the blond kuruta?" he was sure that there is a strong reason beyond his actions but he had to wait for a while to figure out the truth and he was very clever in games that need patience.

The black list hunter finished his meal first and stood up quietly and put some cash on the table to pay for the meal to both of them then he turned his back to get out of the small restaurant but not before speaking loud enough for the other man to hear,

"I am waiting outside,"

* * *

The raven-haired man finished his meal as fast as possible then got out to accompany the younger guy. Before Kuroro could say anything the Kuruta said in a businesslike way,

"What is your choice? Are you going to accept working with me temporarily or not?"

The older guy has already built his opinion and chose to stick with the other guy to study him well, after all the chain- assassin is the Phantom Troupe's most dangerous enemy and working with him for a while will let him know more about his point of strength and weakness, so his reply came full of certainty without any hint of hesitation,

"Yes, I accept working with you for a while." After hearing the older man's reply a small smile appeared of the stoic face of the blonde guy after saying arrogantly to the spider head,

"You made the right choice." Then he turned his back again and walked straight on his way and said quietly to the black- haired man,

"Follow me."

* * *

To be continued,


	3. Chapter 3

**Life will go on**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own hunter x hunter characters but I own my storylines, they are my original words.

**Main characters:**Kurapika, Kuroro, Shalnark, Leorio, Gon, Killua and Senritsu.

**Warning**: This story contains more than one couple and Kurapika, here, is Female. I know that there are a lot of people who don't like a fem Kurapika but I can't think about Kurapika as a boy.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The spider head was irritated from the unusual demeanor of the blond hunter because the shorter guy asked Kuroro to follow him and now they spent about an hour and half walking without telling him where the hell they are going and whenever he asked the blond guy, the other told him to just follow him and this irritated the spider head like hell. He always is the one who gives orders and asks other people to follow his instructions so he can't stand being in shadow for a long time. Finally, they headed towards the crowded center of the town where thousands of people selling and buying various goods.

* * *

The Kuruta boy stopped before the biggest and finest clothes store in the whole area which sells only tuxedos and fancy gowns, the spider head raised his eyebrow in wonder before asking the Kuruta for an answer.

"What is your business in a store like that, Kuruta?"

The blond hunter sighed in exasperation before giving the other man his response,

"Are not we going to attend a party this evening ?"

"Yes," replied the spider head without second thought.

"Then will need a proper clothes for the party." The blond young man didn't need to explain more because he knew quite well that the spider head is smart enough to conclude the rest. So he entered the store leaving the spider head to trail behind him.

The shop-keeper greeted them cheerfully and asked them about what they want to lead them to their target and the kuruta simply told her,

"We need a formal tuxedo to fit my companion and nice formal gown to fit my size". In no time the shop-keeper led them to the isle where the formal tuxedos are and asked the blond customer to follow her to where the gowns exist. The spider head was wondering silently why the kuruta asked for a gown not a suit then he dismissed the thought when he remembered that the blond young man tends to disguise himself as a girl exactly as he did when the kuruta captured him and rendered him nen-less. So he busied himself in choosing the most dazzling and expensive tuxedo, he was excited to attend parties again after spending a long time away from his normal life thanks to the Kuruta for sure.

Meanwhile, the blond hunter was busy choosing a gown wide enough to allow him to hide the stolen scarlet eyes inside it and he didn't forget to choose it dark enough so it wouldn't reveal the stolen object. He chose a long sleeveless crimson gown which is tight around the chest and waist and wide around the thighs and legs. When he finished trying the gown to make sure it fits his body, he headed to the counter with the gown so he can pay for his outfit and the spider head's outfit and he found that the dark haired man was waiting for him with a big plastic bag containing his new tuxedo. The Kuruta paid for both of them and thanked the saleswoman before leaving the store side by side with his archenemy.

* * *

They visited other stores to pick other necessities for the party like accessories; make up, wig, two pairs of shoes a black one for Kuroro and a silver high heel for Kurapika. They also headed for a car agency and rented a luxurious black car with driver to ride them to the party. When they finished preparing everything for the party they parted their ways and each one headed for his hotel to have some rest and prepare themselves for the party.

* * *

The rented car arrived at Kuroro's place around 9:30 pm and the spider head entered the car with self- confidence and an air of majesty around him. He was wearing a black tuxedo that fits his body perfectly and a white shirt under it with a coal black bow tie. His hair was combing down and his black bangs were hiding the cross- shaped tattoo, he was wearing an expensive leather black shoes and an expensive silver hand watch. Any one sees him will think he is a heir of prestigious family not the leader of a group of criminals. The black haired spider head gave the driver the address of the hotel where his blond companion stays and the car arrived at the Kuruta's hotel around 9:45pm.

There, by the front gate of the Kuruta's hotel, stood a regal beautiful blond woman wearing a wonderful crimson gown and she was waving her hand fan impatiently when she spotted the long waited car she wasted no time to head towards it. The driver of the car descended from the car and opened the door for the blond beauty while bowing slightly and she turned his polite gesture with a nod of her own. When the blond woman settled herself comfortably she turned her head towards her companion but she frowned when she found him staring at her as if he saw her for the first time.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped at him with an annoyed impatient tone. The young hunter has her own problems to deal with and the last thing the kuruta wants right now that this man staring at her with appreciating looks, she is embarressed enough by wearing such dress.

"I did not think that you will be this beautiful in such dress," the raven haired man said honestly while examining his companion from head to toe.

"Oh! I am flattered, the great spider head is complimenting the humble me," she commented with light sarcasm.

The raven-haired man was expecting that the blond Kuruta will lash at him with colourful words when he praised his appearance and called him beautiful but for the hundred times now, the Kuruta had surprised him by his response and reaction towards him. If his mind was not working right, he would think that the blond hunter was treating as one of his friends or colleagues and he started again to question the sainty of the young man.

While he was drowning in his own thoughts, the young kuruta provided the driver with the address to where their destination will be. Their short trip has come to an end after 15 minutes, and there are now standing in front of a huge mansion with the tradional chienese decorations. The huge gate had been opened by their arrival and one of the guards came to greet them and to recieve the invitation from the guests. The spider head didn't know how to deal with the simple demand the guard with asking for, the man came to his side of the car and was asking to have a look at their invitation but before he could react, he sensed something being pushed between his hands and he had not to think twice about what this thing is because he knew it is the invitation so he handed the paper invitation to the man and after reading the names on the invitation the man bowed to them and gestured to his colleagues to open the gate fully for them to proceed.

* * *

After the car left the front gate, the spider head leaned towards the blond young man or in this case woman, and whispered,

"How did you get this invitation?" the small form of the blond kuruta stiffened a little when the spider got so close to him but relaxed again so fast then he/she gave the larger man a lopsided smirk,

"do you think that you are the only ones capable of stealing?", the spider head became one hundred percent sure that the sole survivor of the Kuruta clan must have gone mad.

* * *

The vehicle came to a stop in front of the huge building where the party is running, and now they are entering the foyer hand in hand like any perfect couple. They saw many wealthy people chatting, dancing or drinking themselves to oblivion but there were some people who were carrying some leather black bags, they were chatting among each other excitedly about the good they want to get from the auction. Kuroro and Kurapika stood not far from those group of people to overhear any details about the items that would be auctioned this day when they heard enough. Kurapika spilled the glass of wine that she was carrying and she gasped loudly as if she was surprised by the accident and Kuroro understood quickly that she started the act that will let them slip from the crowd without arising any suspicion and he blend with her in the act by exclaiming,

"Oh darling, are you alright?" asked the raven heard man with fake concern but to all the audience he was perfectly sincere.

"I am fine dear but my dress is stained," said the blonde young woman gloomily as if she was so sad for ruining her expensive dress.

"No problem honey, we can wash the stain in the bathroom," after that they execused themselves from the people who approched them and made a small talk with them.

* * *

When they left the main hall where the whole guests are, the blond woman materalized her chains on her hand and used the browsing chain to locate the valut where the treasures kept until the time of the auction comes. They were moving briskly through the maze inside the huge house, Kurapika was leading the way while Kuroro was opening and extending his senses to make sure that no one is in vicinity.

All the corridors that were leading to the valut were semi-empty but there were few guards here and there and they had to knock them hard enough to make them lose conciousness but not to kill them. Killing was not a problem for the spider head but he was not making this mission loud because it was not his own mission it was the Kuruta's so he had to abide to her roles about not killing any one in the process so he had to use his agility to knock the guards and she was using her chains to knock the guards effortlessly.

* * *

Finally, they reached to their goal, here in front of them, there is the heavy metal door of the valut. They found themselves in a little predicament, the valut door is working by the fingerprint so they need someone whose fingerprint can access their entry so the spider head had to drag one of the guards and lifted his hand so his fingers can touch the lock but the valut door did not get open so they draged another guard and another one and to no avail while they were trying their hardest effort to open the door, they heard footsteps coming towards the valut door so they had to hide all the unconscious guards to shadowed area and they also lurked in the dark and they waited to know if the person who is coming will sense their presence or not.

They sighed in relief when the man that approached them had not sensed them, this man put his finger on the electronic lock and the door of the valut slide open and the two shadowns who were hiding in the dark had to smile in thrill and anticipation. Finally the door opened and the man entered the valut to fetch the treasures but he did not manage to step inside the valut other than two or three steps before he got a heavy hit at the back of his neck delivered to him by no one other than the spider head.

The blond hunter wasted no time as she searched for her clan's scarlet eyes and when she found them , she grabbed the container and hid it inside her wide gown and she turned to the spider head smiling brightly,

"Thank you for helping me retrieving the last pair, Kuroro."

TBc

end of the chapter

**Author's Note: thank you for reading this chapter and I am sorry for the long wait to update but I am happy that I finally **


	4. Chapter 4

**Life will go on**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own hunter x hunter characters but I own my storylines, they are my original words.

**Main characters: **Kurapika, Kuroro, Shalnark, Leorio, Gon, Killua and Senritsu.

**Warning: **This story may contain more than one couple and Kurapika, here, is Female. I know that there are a lot of people who don't like a fem Kurapika but I can't think about Kurapika as a boy.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Summary:** The spider head met the chain-user by sheer coincidence in an ancient city in China, he noticed that the chain guy behaves in a weird way around him and he decided to explore the reason beyond this change so he accepted the offer of the blond hunter to have lunch with each other. At the restaurant, he became more confused because the blond kuruta asked a favor from him and offered to helm Kuroro back if he accepted to help him retrieve the last pair of the scarlet eyes. To satisfy his curiosity, he accepted the offer and they attended together a party that was held in a big mansion in the same city and an auction was planned to be held in the same mansion in which a pair of the scarlet eyes were going to be sold to the highest bidder but the spider- head and the Kuruta managed to get it before the guards take the goods to where the auction will be held. After the Kuruta hid the last pair inside the wide gown, she turned to the spider- head with bright smile and thanked him for helping her

"Thank you for helping me retrieving the last pair, Kuroro."

* * *

Words of gratitude are rarely directed to the raven haired spider head, and the reason is really simple because he is not the type of person who will lend a hand to many people. He never cares for anybody out of the Genei Ryodan or his hometown Reuysegai. When he helps any one of his spiders no words of gratitude are used because he knew that the next time they are going to save his hide so their assistance to each other is a natural thing and the times when the spiders provide their city with money and other necessities for their survival, there are no words of gratitude and they as spiders did not wait for any thank you from any citizen of this cursed city. So it was really foreign for his ears to hear thank you from the smiling Kuruta in front of him. He was surprised why she/he had to thank him in the first place, they made a deal to help each other so he fulfilled his part of the bargain and he will make sure that the Kuruta will fulfill his/her part. But when he searched the sapphire eyes of the Kuruta, he felt that she seriously feels grateful for helping her so he felt obliged to at least answer her,

"No need for thanking me, it is a deal," the raven- haired man replied in a business-like way.

"Fine, I was just trying to be polite," shrugged the young hunter playfully but the carefree demeanor evaporated quickly when they heard some footsteps coming in the direction of the vault where they are standing now so she gestured for him to follow her.

They left the vault after shutting its door so they could deceive those people that the vault had not been opened yet so they can buy sometime for themselves to leave the area unnoticed. They ran in the maze like corridors briskly following the directions given to them by the dowsing chain. Kuroro really admired that nen- ability and he made a note in his mind that he may keep the Kuruta alive after defeating him and taking his revenge so he can steal his dowsing ability, it is really useful.

* * *

They took a different direction other than the one they came from and he thought that the kuruta made a mistake or that his/her chain mislead her/him but the blond hunter beat him first and confidently said,

"We are taking a shortcut to the exit; we need to leave this mansion as quickly as possible before they could alert the guards on the gate about the thievery."

They reached the exit in few minutes and they got in the car and asked the driver to leave and to take them to their hotels. The driver rid the kuruta to her hotel first, before leaving the car the kurtua whispered to her companion,

"Meet me at the park, at the entrance of this city within two hours," and she left the car and walked regally towards the hotel where she was residing the past few days.

* * *

The spider-head wasted no time in packing his few belongings and used his stolen skill Fun Fun Cloth that made all his things shrunk to a package as small as a box of matches and he effortlessly put them on the pocket of his coat. Then, he checked out from the hotel and started to head towards the selected place where he will meet the Kuruta.

While the raven- haired man was heading to the chosen park, he started to question himself about few things. Firstly, why he did not attack the kuruta guy when he laid his eyes on him from the beginning. Secondly, why he bothered himself to get along with the bargain the Kuruta made with him. Thirdly, why he was so surprised when he saw how beautiful the chain user in that dress and why he was transfixed with every movement the young blond made, he saw a lot of skilled people from all over the world and he had never felt this admiration towards the skills and abilities of anybody before. The last thing, why he did not suspect that the kuruta guy may escape during this two hours while he was waiting for this brat in the park.

* * *

The spider head reached to the designed place an hour early and he waited for the young kuruta to appear and he swear if this kid tried to escape, he will catch him and won't let him see the sunrise. Again, the spider head had to wonder why he became so angry all of sudden when he thought about the possibility of the Kuruta escaping from him. May be it will be a blow to his ego that he trusted his sworn enemy or may be the sensation that he was used by a little kid or maybe he wasted his precious time in vain things and neglected his own mission and now he had to work harder and faster to finish his task. Or maybe he was looking forward to work with the chain guy to study his abilities after all, there will be an end to this truce and they will be after the throats of each other.

* * *

While he was deep in his thoughts, he sensed some thing or someone rushing towards the place where he was standing, he extended his senses to pinpoint what was heading towards him exactly and he relaxed a little when he sensed the blond Kuruta's aura. He turned his body to face the direction where the kuruta is going to appear from it. In less than few seconds, the chain user was standing beside him, he was panting from the long run and Kuroro raised his eyebrows when he saw the state that the other guy was in. The shorter guy's blond hair was disheveled and his clothes were messy, the zippers of his backpack were not closed and the lace of his snickers was not tied. The older man had to suppress his laughter at the chaotic appearance of the guy who was known of his organized thoughts and plans. The spider head tried to appear annoyed by the tardiness of his younger companion and asked him with cold menacing tone,

"What take so long from you to come here late?"

The blond guy raised his gaze to the spider head after catching his breath , and extended one of his hands to the older guy and pushed some paper bag into his lap and the raven haired man had to use both of his hands to hold the offered bag and he examined the small bag curiously before asking,

"And what is this?"

"Our dinner," replied the kuruta curtly before sitting himself down on one bench of the park where they were standing and started unwrapping his dinner and started munching on his food eagerly. The spider head sighed in defeat, he really failed to understand this new Kuruta, the kuruta that he met in Yorkshin City was predictable. He was an angry orphan who wanted nothing other than taking his revenge to quench the fire of hatred that he was feeling towards the people who took everything from him, leaving him a homeless, lonely orphan. But the present kuruta is really strange; he is calm, more cheerful and sometimes acting childishly. He is still smart, strong, agile and skilled fighter but he started to change his behaviors towards other people. He did not attack him blindly like the first time; he managed to collect all his clan's scarlet eyes using the legal and illegal ways to get them back. He put his hand in the hand of his sworn enemy and worked together to get what he wanted, he is now enjoying himself with food and he seemed more relaxed than before. The spider head was dying of curiosity to know what happened to the young blond guy.

* * *

The Kuruta finished his meal and took two canned juice from his bag, offered one of them to his older companion who accepted it and started gulping his own one when he finished it, the blond hunter tossed it in a nearby basket, and he waited for the other man to finish his meal. After they both finished their meal, the kuruta asked the spider head about the task that he had to help him with. Kuroro put his hand on his pocket and grabbed a small paper and gave it to his younger companion. The blond kuruta gasped in surprise and may be from disbelief when he read the name of the item that the spider head had to find,

"The crown of Quin Shi Huang,"

To be continued,

* * *

End of chapter four

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you for all who read and reviewed my story, you are really of great support to me. Keep reading my story.


End file.
